the_terns_libraryfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Backgroud-Jémal
Chapitre 1 ''' X et X, ce sont les noms sous lesquels nous avons été enregistré dans le registre des naissances de l'hôpital. Nous ? oui, nous. Notre mère a eu la bonne surprise 3 mois plus tôt d'apprendre qu'au lieu d’un nous serions deux. Mais où est le problème me direz-vous ? Eh bien nos parents sont issus d'un milieu ouvrier et possèdent peu de ressources, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'occuper de deux bébés simultanément. Cela, nous venions de l'apprendre à l'orée de nos 12 ans dans l'orphelinat de Tokyo où nous avions été placés. Actuellement au côté de mon frère, je suis face à un homme d’âge mur à l’air acariâtre et nous sommes dans une pièce que l’on pourrait qualifier de « bureau des punitions » ou plus simplement de bureau du directeur. Mois de février oblige, La neige tombe à flots, et nous venions de perturber le cours d’éducation sportive en déclenchant une bataille de boule de neige. Nous pensions être convoqué pour cette raison là mais la raison véritable, vous la connaissez déjà… Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, je m’appelle Akako de taille moyenne, brun, les yeux marrons/verts et mon frère, Ainoko ma copie presque conforme. Nous ne pouvons pas dire de cet orphelinat qu’il est horrible car nous recevons une éducation. En revanche, les autres enfants étaient très cruels envers nous pour des raisons qui m’échappe, peut-être étaient-ils jaloux de la relation privilégiée qu’offre un frère jumeau. Toujours est-il que nous étions leurs souffre-douleurs… Le directeur s’en rendait bien compte adulant la vielle école à la « dur » il ne nous était d’aucun secours. L’information du directeur nous indiquant que nos parents nous avaient abandonnée par nécessite, et non car ils sont morts, comme nous le pensions, fit germer une idée dans mon esprit… Le soir même, je me retourne dans mon lit, pris dans un tourbillon d'émotions oscillant entre la rancœur envers mes parents de m'avoir abandonné et l’envie de les serrer dans mes bras. -Hey, Akako, chuchota mon frère. -Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus Ainoko ? répondis-je en chuchotant. - Non, je pense trop à la maison dans laquelle nous pourrions dormir en ce moment. - Dors, j'ai un plan, mets ton réveil à 4h demain, tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter nous allons les chercher. '''Chapitre 2''' VRrrrrrrr, VRrrrrrrrr, VRrrrrrrr Tous deux réveiller, dans un état zombifique mais motivé par l'idée de retrouver nos parents, nous nous sommes rapidement habillés et nous voilà furetant dans le dédale de couloir de l'orphelinat que nous connaissions comme notre poche pour y avoir fait les 400 coups. J'amène mon frère devant le bureau du directeur sans lui avoir expliqué une once du plan que j’avais en tête. -Fait le guet, ai-je chuchoté. Je rentre en marchant sur des coquilles d’œufs dans ce vieux bureau à l'architecture et l'arrangement de style 1er empire. Très richement décoré bien que les objets présentés ne soient pas de grandes valeurs. Je me rapproche discrètement du bureau posé dans le coin de la pièce, près d'une large fenêtre. J'ouvre le tiroir où il écrit « archive » et une liste de dossier triés par date y est stockée. Etant né le 7 mars 1996 je cherche cette date mais ne parvient pas la trouvé. Une bouffée d’angoisse m’envahit mais je continue mon observation. Je rate un battement de cœur, sur le dossier du 15 avril 1996, en première page je repère nos prénoms. Je me fais la réflexion que cette date doit correspondre à la date de transfert à l'orphelinat depuis l'hôpital. Nous avions dû passer un moment dans la couveuse... Sûrement dû au fait que nous étions nés prématurément. -Pssst, dépêche-toi, j'entends des pas se rapprocher, entendis-je à travers la porte. Sans plus tarder je m'empare du dossier et sors rejoindre mon frère, - Vite, courrons dehors, la dame de ménage n'ira pas là-bas. En effet, au tournant du couloir, on peut apercevoir les premières roues d'un chariot ainsi qu’un balai accroché sur le devant. Nous nous précipitons dehors et y arrivons sans faire de rencontres fortuites, nous nous étalons dans la neige hors d'haleine. - J'ai ce qu'il nous faut, dis-je entre deux halètements. -Bien joué frangin. Sans se parler nous avons commencé à nous diriger vers l'enceinte de l'orphelinat qu'un thuya englobe, nous nous faufilons derrière et atteignons ce recoin qui est notre favori de l'orphelinat et un secret que l'on garde jalousement car nous avions creusé un trou il y a de ça un an qui nous permet de nous rendre en ville sans le consentement du directeur. C'est cette nuit-là que nous sommes sortis de l'orphelinat pour ne plus y revenir. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que je me suis dirigé vers la station de métro la plus proche en prenant la main de mon frère pour qu'il se décide à quitter le lieu où nous avons grandi. Car malgré les nombreuses fois où nous nous étions jurés de nous enfuir ensemble pour échapper à la persécution de nos camarades. Nous avions tout de même amassez quelques bons souvenirs. Une fois dans la station de métro je ressors le dossier volé et relit à haute voix l’adresse que j'avais pu apercevoir. Hatagaya, c'est le nom du quartier figurant à côté de la case "parents". Raffermis dans ma résolution, je fais pars de cette découverte à mon frère et une lueur d'espoir brille dans ses yeux. -Ne crions pas victoire trop vite, plein de choses ont pu se passer en 12 ans... Nous prenons alors le métro permettant de rejoindre la station Hatayaga. Nous n'avons pas échangé plus de deux phrases durant le trajet. D'une part parce que des gens dorment à cette heure-ci dans le train, et d'autres part car nous sommes certainement beaucoup trop anxieux de ce qui pourrait se produire aujourd'hui. "Hatagaya, please mind the gap between the train and the platform" Dit une voix de femme dans le l’enceinte du métro. Pris dans nos pensées nous avons failli rater le coche, mais nous voilà dehors, dans ce quartier au sud de Tokyo avec un restaurant de ramen juste en face de la sortie de la gare. Nous n'avions pas de plan précis de la ville, et pas un chat dans la rue pour nous indiquer le chemin à prendre pour aller dans la rue indiquer sur le dossier. Nous avons alors pris la résolution de déambuler dans les rues aux hasards. Malheureusement, dans les rues de Tokyo, toutes les maisons se ressemblent et il est difficile de ne pas se perdre, surtout pour deux enfants de notre âge. Après trois heures de recherche déjà, nous sommes complétement perdus. Heureusement à cette heure-là, les gens partent travailler, et tous leurs regards sont braqués sur nous. -Ne les regardes pas et avance. Nous marchions depuis une vingtaine de minutes à peine lorsque : -Hey, vous ! Nous nous sommes mis à marcher plus vite car nous ne voulions pas avoir à justifié notre présence dans la rue, seuls, à cette heure-ci. Malheureusement, les grandes personnes ont des grandes jambes… Une main agrippe mon épaule et me retourne. Nous nous retrouvons face à une femme d’environ 35 ans, typiquement japonaise, les cheveux noirs de jais et coiffé en carré plongeant. -Bonjour les enfants qu’est-ce que vous faites ? vous êtes perdu ? - Oui, nous cherchons le chemin de notre nouvelle école qui est dans la rue Minako. Lui répondis-je en faisant semblant de sangloter. -Oh mes pauvres petits chéris, heureusement pour vous que la rue n’est pas si loin que ça, mais il ne me semble pas qu’il y est une école dans ce coin ci. Dit-elle suspicieuse Je comprends dans son discours qu’elle ne croit guère à mes mensonges et je fais signe à mon frère de se préparer à courir. Mais rien de ce que j’attendais ne se produisit. Au lieu de ça, elle nous indiqua simplement l’itinéraire à suivre. Perturbé par cette rencontre, nous continuons cependant notre chemin selon les directives données. Avant de franchir le coin de la rue, je jette un coup d’œil en arrière et aperçois notre généreuse bienfaitrice au téléphone. Mon frère ayant suivi mon regard me dit : -Elle doit surement appeler la police mais je pense qu’elle nous a donner le bon itinéraire, dit-il plein de bon sens. -Oui, ce n’est pas aisé de décrire un parcours aussi complexe aussi rapidement tout en paraissant crédible. Songeais-je à haute voix. -Alors courrons histoire d’arriver avant la police. -De toute façon nous ne serons surement pas la top priorité de la police avant que l’orphelinat signale notre disparition. Pour l’instant nous sommes seulement deux enfants suspects dans la rue. -Je ne pense pas que l’orphelinat essaiera de nous récupérer de toute manière, puisque les enfants abandonnés sont trop nombreux contrairement aux places libres des orphelinats. -Tu as sans doute raison, l’administration va sûrement fermer les yeux plutôt que de récupérer deux gamins qui vont certainement s’enfuir encore s’ils en ont l’occasion. -Bon alors pas une seconde à perdre, allons trouver nos parents ! C’est alors qu’on aperçoit le panneau de rue indiquant « Minako » je regarde alors le dossier et trouve le numéro de la maison. - Nous cherchons la numéro 7, dis-je à mon frère les yeux plongés dans le dossier. Levant la tête, je vois mon frère les larmes coulant à flots, à genoux. -Impossible, dit-il d’une voix étranglée. Je regarde alors autour de moi et repère le numéro 7 juste sur notre gauche, je montre le regard vers la maison et je comprends la raison du désarroi de mon frère. La maison est en ruine, aucuns murs ne tient debout, les briques sont entièrement noires. -Tout ça pour tomber sur une maison incendiée, dit Ainoko entre deux sanglots. Je retiens mes larmes et le remet debout. -Viens, on ne peut pas rester là, la police risque de débarquée à n’importe quel moment. Je ne me souviens plus comment mais nous avons réussi à rejoindre par miracle la station de métro Hatagaya. Nous nous sommes alors assis dans un coin du métro et laissé parler tristesse et désillusion. -Nous n’avons plus aucune piste pour les retrouver, soupirais-je Et comme si notre malheur n’était pas déjà à son comble, nous n’avions également nulle part où aller. Gkrrrrkorrillooooo, entendis-je depuis le ventre de mon frère. Je remarquais aussi que je mourrais de faim. -Nous aurions pu prendre quelque chose à manger à l’orphelinat avant de partir… dit Ainoko avec regret. Je pris alors une décision que je risquais de regretter par la suite. -Il nous faut de l’argent pour acheter à manger et nous ne pouvons pas rester fixe dans le métro sans que le risque de se faire attraper n’augmente drastiquement. Nous n’avons donc pas d’autres choix que de mendier en mouvement constant, ou… de voler. Ai-je dis en faisant part de mes réflexions à mon frère. - Je ne peux me résoudre à voler, Akako… me répondit-il. -Bien alors mendions. '''Chapitre 3''' C’est ainsi que nous entreprîmes de nous promener dans le métro, en quémandant de l’argent aux usagers. Et le résultat ne fût guère satisfaisant car la recette est maigre, à peine 500 Yen en 6 heures. Nous partageons notre maigre butin et les déboursons pour manger quelque chose de chaud dans un stand du métro. -Il nous faut une autre stratégie car nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps comme ça, dis-je la bouche pleine. - J’ai lu un livre dans la bibliothèque de l’orphelinat où des mendiants se déguise pour paraître beaucoup plus mal en point qu’ils ne le sont réellement, je pourrais mélanger de l’eau à du sirop de grenadine pour faire croire que je vomis de la bile. Dit Ainoko. - On peut essayer ça, dis-je sans conviction. Nous dépensions alors nos derniers yens dans une bouteille de grenadine vraiment très bon marché et nous apprêtions à faire notre premier essai de ce plan. « Votre attention mesdames et messieurs, mon frère ici présent est très malade et nous n’avons rien mangé depuis 2 jours, auriez vous la gentillesse de nous offrir une petite pièce pour que nous puissions manger » dis-je dans la rame Sur ce monologue, mon frère se place dans un coin et relâche le mélange qu’il avait préparé dans sa bouche. Les membres de la rame de métro sont dégoutés et pris de pitié nous donnèrent un petit montant de 500 Yen, en une seule rame ! Nous tenions vraiment le bon filon. C’est alors que Ainoko eu une idée brillante. « S’il vous plait… nous n’avons pas… assez d’argent… *kof kof* pour acheter mes médicaments…» fit-il d’une voix chevrotante. Et tendant sa main, toutes les personnes de la rame se précipitèrent presque pour déposer de l’argent à la vue de ce petit être décharné et vomissant ses tripes. -Eh bien alors, toi qui ne voulais pas voler, ça y ressemble pourtant pas mal ! m’esclaffais-je. -C’est pas pareil, me répondit-il, faut voir ça comme une performance théâtrale et les gens paient pour ça. C’est ainsi que nous nous étions faits 1500 yen en 10 minutes. En sortant de la rame nous débordions de joie suite à cette éclatante réussite mais notre joie ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, je sens alors un regard posé sur ma nuque et lorsque je me retourne, j’aperçois un mouvement furtif dans le coin d’un embranchement du couloir. Je ne fais pas part de mes inquiétudes à Ainoko mais je reste sur mes gardes. 20 minutes plus tard, dans un couloir désert, un groupe de 3 personnes surgit devant nous, âgé de 10 à 16 ans un sourire aux lèvres. Je prends le bras de mon frère et m’apprête à courir dans la direction opposée mais j’aperçois derrière nous un autre groupe de 2 enfants de 15 ans environs. Ils se rapprochent rapidement de nous. -Qu…Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez ? bredouillais-je - A ton avis minus, dis le plus grand. En plus d’êtr’ p’tit t’es idiot ? Dit le plus grand. Je me précipite alors vers le groupe de deux et essaye de mettre un coup de poing directement dans la tête de l’un d’entre eux, mais je ne me suis jamais battu de ma vie et eux n’ont pas l’air d’en être à leurs premières batailles. Ainsi, il esquive aisément mon coup de poing faiblard et me donne un coup de genou dans le plexus solaire, ce qui me coupe instantanément la respiration. S’ensuit un rapide coup de manchette sur la nuque ce qui suffit à me faire tomber sur le sol. Je ne parviens plus à bouger mon corps mais j’entends que Ainoko se fait également rouer de coup. Il va sans dire que lorsqu’ils sont partis, ce fut avec les poches alourdis de 1500 Yen… -Et dire que nous avons fuit l’orphelinat pour éviter ce genre de situation. Dit Ainoko en se plaignant Ce fut notre première bagarre de rue mais ce fut loin d’être la dernière. Et nos défaites se faisaient de plus en plus rare… '''Chapitre 4 Après 1 an de vie dans le métro entre cachette et mendicité, nous commencions cruellement à souffrir de cette vie de rat. Nous sortions donc de plus en plus en surface. C’est lors de l’une de ces promenades que je fis une rencontre qui changera ma vie et celle d’Ainoko. Nous nous promenions alors dans les rues de Tokyo totalement au hasard à la recherche de la prochaine station de métro dans laquelle nous pourrions opérer lorsque pris dans notre conversation nous ne regardons pas devant nous et quelque chose nous rentra dedans. -Bonjour, dit l’inconnu -Euh, bonjour, dit-on à l’unissons. Il va sans dire qu’après 1 ans de vie souterraine et un nombre ridicule de bain en comparaison, nous étions aussi crasseux que les animaux des sous-sols. Je m’avance peut-être un peu mais je pense que cet inconnu discerna tout de suite notre situation. Il est habillé d’une grande toge orange, le crâne chauve, d’âge moyen et les yeux noirs. Suivez-moi, dit-il d’une voix tendre et engageante. Ni moi, ni mon frère ne savons pourquoi mais nous l’avons suivi. Cet homme dégage tellement de sérénité et de plénitude que nous étions apaisé et en confiance. Nous sommes alors rentrés dans un bâtiment à plusieurs étages et un grand jardin-potager s’étalait devant. Le tout est encadré par des murs d’enceintes décoré de plantes grimpantes. -Allez prendre une douche et un repas, nous avons toujours de la nourriture prête en cas d’invités surprise. Vous jetterez vos… « vêtements » et vous prendrez une toge blanche qui se trouve à la sortie de la douche. Bien que surpris par la générosité de cet homme nous avons tout de même suivi ces consignes et l’avons retrouvé dans une salle devant un plateau de thé. -Vous voilà plus présentables. Dit-il. Il poursuivit : - Nous sommes ici dans un temple bouddhiste, vous êtes invité à habiter ici autant que vous le voulez en échange de quoi vous respecterez les règles de ce lieu et participerez aux travaux nécessaire à la vie quotidienne de ce temple. Les règles sont les suivantes : 1 : On ne court pas dans les couloirs 2 : On ne parle que si nécessaire 3 : On ne mange pas de viande 4 : Lors du repas, il est interdit de parler pendant les 10 premières minutes. 5 : Le lever s’effectue à 5h du matin dans la salle de chant où une méditation « chanté » collective à lieu. 6 : En dehors de ce chant, aucune musique n’est autorisée. Et le plus important est sans doute 7 : Prendre conscience de chaque geste que nous faisons. Êtes vous d’accord avec ces règles et accepter vous de résider ici ? Finit-il avec le sourire. Je regarde mon frère avec incompréhension. Il hausse les épaules et acquiesce ne me laissant pas le choix d’en faire de même. -Très bien, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, j’en fais très rapidement le tour, en même temps, il n’y a pas grand-chose hormis deux lits sommaires et une sorte de tapis. -Je vous ai mis un planning indiquant les horaires du temple. Sur la porte est en effet indiqué une feuille avec des horaires : 5h – 7h: Méditation chanté 7h-8h : Petit- déjeuner 8-12h : école 12h-13h : Repas 13h-15h: école 15h-17h: Tâche de vie commune 17h-21h : Libre 21h: Coucher - À 5h demain, vous n’irez cependant pas dans la salle de méditation chantée mais dans le bureau de tout à l’heure, sur ce, bonne soirée, je vous conseille de dormir immédiatement. Nous nous sommes alors couchés sur ces lits extrêmement peu moelleux et je fus pris d’un sommeil sans rêve jusqu’à ce que le réveil sonne à 4h50. Nous nous habillons alors rapidement et retrouvions l’inconnu dans son bureau. - Bien dormi ? s’enquit-il. - Parfaitement, rétorquais-je pour mon frère et moi. - Bien, bien, Procédons aux présentations si vous le voulez bien. D’un regard de connivence nous décidions de ne pas donner nos vrais noms au cas où nous serions recherchés par l’orphelinat ou la police. -Je suis hako, et voici maro dis-je, et vous ? - Je suis M.Irika mais vous pouvez m’appeler Yoruto. - Euh… merci de nous accueillir c’est extrêmement généreux de votre part. -Cela fais partit de nos principes. J’espère que vous pourrez rendre dans le futur le même genre d’aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour ça…comme vous le savez nous sommes dans un temple bouddhiste, et j’entends bien vous inculquer quelques-uns de nos principes. Commençons par la méditation, c’est la raison pour la laquelle je vous ai fait venir. Le matin, et dès que nous avons un moment de libre, nous l’utilisons pour méditer. Le principe général est de se recentrer sur le présent car c’est le seul et unique temps qui existe. En effet, le passé n’est plus et le futur n’est pas encore. N’existe réellement que l’action présente. Il s’agit d’atteindre cet instant. Il existe beaucoup de méthodes différentes, comme la méditation chantée du matin ou celle que nous allons voir tout de suite. Asseyez vous en tailleur ou en demi-lotus comme vous le souhaitez et positionner votre dos bien droit. Me disant que je n’ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner en rentrant dans les bonnes grâce de Yoruto, je m’exécute mais ne sachant pas ce qu’est le demi lotus, je me place en tailleur. - Commencer par prendre une inspiration lente par le nez et relâcher rapidement l’air par votre bouche. Vous sentez vos épaules se relâcher ? - Oui, dis-je avec mon frère Effectivement c’est redoutable d’efficacité et je sens comme un poids partir du haut de mon dos. -Bien, visualiser vous dans la pièce, puis élargissez votre champ de perspective et voyez la pièce dans la maison, puis la maison dans le quartier, le quartier dans la ville, la ville dans le pays, le pays dans le monde, le monde dans le système solaire, le système solaire dans la galaxie. La galaxie dans l’univers, et…. , visualiser maintenant le chemin inverse. Toujours prêt à continuer ? Le sentiment qui née en moi est difficile à expliquer. C’est la première fois que je me rends compte de la petitesse de l’être que je suis et de l’inconstance des choses. -Oui, dit-on calmement. -La base ultime de la méditation est la respiration, n’essayer pas de la contrôler mais rester concentré dessus, sentez l’air entrez dans vos poumons et ressortir. Sentez la légère sensation de froid dans vos narines durant l’inspiration et la chaleur dans l’expiration. L’objectif est de ne penser qu’à cela, et vous serez en phase avec le moment présent. Mais restez bienveillant avec vous-même, c’est normal d’avoir des pensées parasites lorsque l’on débute, laissez-les passer sans vouloir les retenir. Bien je vous laisse, on se retrouve au petit-déjeuner, continuez de méditer. -Oui Yoruto. Dis-je. Au bout d’un temps indéfini, je rouvre les yeux, l’esprit totalement clair et lucide. C’est grâce à Yoruto et au temple que Ainoko et moi avions par la suite coulé une enfance paisible et heureuse alternant entre école, méditation et travaux commun. Il est en quelque sorte devenu notre figure paternel. Chapitre 5 En février 2022, en entendant parler du Nerve Gear et du fait qu’il permet à l’être humain de rentrez dans un monde virtuel en interceptant ses signaux nerveux. Je décide alors immédiatement de m’en achetez un. Dès que je me le procure, je décide de me plonger dans un monde virtuel noir, sans aucun, bruit, sans sol, bref aucune stimulation susceptible de créer une pensée, comme si j’étais le vide intergalactique. Je commence alors à méditer et le résultat est flagrant. Il est beaucoup facile de rester concentrer sur l’instant présent dans un monde virtuel contrôlé que dans la réalité. Je ressens alors une sensation de plénitude absolu. C’est dans cet instant de pure joie que tout s’arrête brusquement, on vient de m’ôter mon Nerve Gear. Je reconnais Ainoko, penché au-dessus de moi et l’air désabusé. -Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ça sur la tête ? tu devrais être en train de méditer ! -C’est ce que je faisais, Ainoko, si tu savais comme c’est génial avec ça sur la tête. Vas-y essaie ! dis-je en tendant le Nerve Gear. -Jamais de la vie, je préfère rester conscient dans le monde réel qu’un monde virtuel n’égalera jamais… Par la suite, il s’avérera que ce sera une raison de conflit permanente entre mon frère et moi et que cette fissure ne fera que s’accroître. Je devenais de plus en plus accro aux mondes virtuels, plus uniquement pour la médiation virtuelle mais également pour les jeux. C’est ainsi que 9 mois plus tard je me retrouvais à faire la queue pour acheter le tout dernier jeux sortant sur le Nerve Gear, Sword Art Online communément appelé SAO. Un jeu se déroulant dans un monde d’épée où les joueurs se battent uniquement avec leurs corps et où l’esprit doit être entièrement tourné vers l’ennemi et l’action à fournir pour la réussir. Je pense que l’on peut retrouver là-dedans une forme de méditation active, ce que mon frère me reproche mais je n’ai pas abandonné l’espoir de le convaincre un jour… Grâce à un énorme coup de bol j’arrive à avoir un exemplaire du jeu et je m’empresse de rentrez pour l’essayer. Je passe très peu de temps dans la création de personnage et après quelque configuration du nerve gear, je dois choisir un pseudo. Sans trop hésiter je m’appelle Jémal (Je-e-ma-ru) ce qui signifie jaloux. Je me retrouve alors sur la place centrale qui est énorme. C’est la première fois que je joue à un jeu en full dive si bien fait. Mais ce jour-là, un évenement changea le cours de ma vie. Chapitre 6 Pendant que je visitais la ville, je me retrouve téléporter sur la place centrale, entouré de toutes les joueuses et tous les joueurs. J’ai à peine le temps de me questionner sur ce qui est train de se produire qu’une forme sors littéralement du ciel. Pour faire court, il s’agit du créateur du jeu : Kayaba Akihiko qui nous annonce que nous sommes bloqués dans ce jeu et que la mort ici signifie la mort dans le monde réel. Mon cœur s’emballe. Ma vision s’obscurcit. Je m’affale sur le sol. Lorsque je réouvre les yeux, il y a encore autant de monde sur la place. Mais je ne reconnais aucune des personnes m’entourant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais a cet instant, je remarque quelqu’un dans la foule. Un homme plutôt jeune d’une vingtaine d’année, les traits fin, les cheveux mi longs et l’œil remplit de perspicacité et de couleur bleu/gris. Alors que je l’observe je le vois se diriger discrètement sur les bords de la place. Je me mets à bouger inconsciemment dans sa direction et le voit s’éloigner vers la forêt bordant la ville. Je me lance dans une course folle tout en restant caché car après tout mon comportement pourrait paraître très suspect. C’est ainsi que je peux observer le tout premier combat que je vois dans ce monde. Il me semble que ce joueur à l’air expérimenté, il fonce sans hésitations, vainc les monstres sans effort apparent. Au bout de trois heures, je retourne en ville par le chemin principal. Avec du recul je me dis que j’ai eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir vu ma vie s’arrêter à ce moment d’inconscience là. De retour en ville, l’esprit totalement fatigué je trouve un parc à proximité d’une boutique et je m’y écroule. Quelques instants plus tard je me fais réveiller par un grand fracas. Je me lève pour jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction du bruit et arrivé dans la ruelle d’où provenait le son j’y vois 2 gaillard penché au-dessus de quelque-chose et une épée posée sur le sol. -Alors comme ça on est un béta-tester et on profite de l’ignorance des autres joueurs pour amasser rapidement de l’argent sans faire tourner les infos aux autres ? - Ouai on va lui faire avaler son pognon à ce bouffon, il nous chiera peut-être du bon stuff. dit un des deux lascars en rigolant. Ne pouvant me retenir davantage, je me jette sur les deux individus avec rage. C’est alors que j’entends une voix -Arrête ! Cette voix ne provient pas des deux gaillards mais de la chose derrière eux que je ne parviens pourtant pas à voir. Interloqué par ce crie soudain de leur cible, les voyous se tourne et me découvre le poing levé, immobile devant eux. C’est à ce moment qu’un coup de coude par dans ma direction. C’est par une mémoire physique qui me surprend que je parviens à éviter le coup. Je suis autant surpris que mon adversaire mais le deuxième profite de cet instant de stupeur pour me pousser violemment contre le mur. Je vois alors un message apparaître devant moi. « Infraction en zone sûr, voulez-vous mettre l’individu en prison ». Surpris par ce pop-up, je presse néanmoins le bouton bleu et l’homme m’ayant poussé se désagrège comme s’il arrivait de la porte de départ. Son compagnon me regard avec effroi et incompréhension et entreprend la plus bête action qui soi, me frapper au visage. Ce qui malgré une sensation étrange ne m’empêche pas de réappuyer sur le bouton bleu du même pop-up qui m’était apparu peu de temps avant. Je lâche un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque je vois le deuxième brigand subir le même sort que le premier. Je n’étais cependant pas au bout de mes peines. -Hey, toi ! fis la forme restante dans la ruelle. -Oui ? dis-je encore sonné en m’attendant à des remerciements. - C’est toi qui me suivait tout à l’heure, tu crois que je ne t’avais pas repéré ? En levant la tête je m’aperçois qu’il s’agit de la personne que j’ai suivi tout à l’heure. Oups. Pensais-je. Moi qui pensais pourtant avoir été discret … -Bon je ne t’en veux pas après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, je m’appelle Toru et toi ? Alors que je veux lui dire mon Pseudo, gros trou noir, impossible de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit concernant ma vie avant à mon évanouissement sur la place de départ. Alors que je commence à paniquer j’essaye d’éluder la question afin de ne pas paraître encore plus suspect. - Merci pour l’avertissement lorsque j’allais frapper cet homme, je ne m’attendais pas à une règle aussi fairplay alors que nous sommes dans un jeu où nos vies sont en danger. Pendant que je parle j’ouvre la fenêtre du menu et ajoute Toru à ma liste d’amis. Invitation qu’il accepte instantanément. -Jémal, Bizarre comme nom, j’aurai plus choisi Témal mais chacun ses goûts… réagit-il en voyant mon pseudo dans sa liste d’amis. 'Chapitre 7 ' Depuis cet épisode là je suivais Toru dans sa montée frénétique en niveau sans comprendre la motivation d’un tel acharnement. Quant à moi, je n’avais aucune raison de le suivre ni de monter en niveau et pourtant… Cet individu me rappel quelqu’un dans son attitude, il doit me faire penser à un ami proche que j’avais avant le jeu mais impossible de me rappeler de quoi que se soit. Et sans doute par peur de lâcher le seul lien qui me rattache à mon passé je ne voulais pas le quitter. Par chance, les questions concernant la vie d’avant sont un tabou collectif et je n’avais pas à m’inventer une vie. Nos levels progressait bien tous les deux et suivait de quelques chiffres le niveau du groupe de front Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il a accepté un poids mort comme moi à ses côtés, peut-être qu’il avait peur de se retrouver contre des monstres ayant la capacité de paralysé. Toujours est-il qu’au fur et à mesure de notre progression commune, je devenais de plus en plus fort et habile à la masse, j’ai également favorisé les boucliers alors que Toru s’est axée sur des attaques rapides à la rapière, je servais donc de « tank » dans notre duo. Nous n’avons pas rejoint de guilde car nous nous suffisions l’un à l’autre. En revanche nous ne participions pas beaucoup aux combats de boss car Toru les jugeait trop imprévisible. Depuis peu, puisque nous étions à peine en dessous du niveau de la ligne de front, nous recevions de plus en plus de demande de guilde. Un jour que nous nous montrions plus hardi dans notre choix de zone de farm, nous nous sommes approchés de la ligne de front de l’époque. Alors que nous avancions dans le donjon et que nous accumulions de l’expérience. Un groupe de deux scorpions à tête de lion rentra dans mon champ de vision et fonca droit sur nous. Je fonce en avant afin d’attirer leurs attentions, bouclier brandit en avant et j’intercepte l’attaque du premier d’entre eux. Celui-ci est légèrement sonné suite à cet impact et je crie. -Toru !!! -Switch ! Il se fend avec sa rapière et essaye de pénétrer la chitine du scorpion mais n’y parviens pas. C’est avec horreur que j’aperçois le deuxième scorpion me foncer dessus, je brandis mon bouclier au dernier moment mais la parade est faiblarde. Consternation, mon bouclier se brise alors en mille morceaux je brandis alors ma masse et assène une contre-attaque qui enlève à peine 5% de la vie du scorpion à tête de lion. Toru étant toujours aux prises avec l’autres scorpion, je le vois au sol et un rapide regard à sa barre de statut m’indique grâce à un éclair qu’il est paralysé. Le scorpion le délaisse alors pour s’intéresser à moi. Je fais des moulinets avec ma masse pour les garder à distance tout en reculant. *Cling* Mon armure est rentrée en contact avec le mur derrière moi ce qui signifie que je n’ai plus d’autres choix que de me battre. Evidemment sans mon bouclier je ne résiste pas longtemps face aux assauts répétés des deux créatures et ma barre tombe rapidement dans la zone rouge. Au moment où tout semble perdu pour Toru et moi, la carapace d’un des deux scorpions-lion explose et j’aperçois derrière un joueur habillé en blanc et rouge, les cheveux roux et court, les yeux verts et une hache à deux mains tendues devant lui. Elle s’illumine alors d’une lueur bleutée et un coup horizontal permet à la hache de s’enfoncer dans la chitine du scorpion voisin. -Besoin d’un coup de main ? me dit-il avec un sourire. Sans répondre je me précipite vers Toru et j’utilise vite un cristal cure sur lui afin de le sortir de cet état. M-Merci… -Rentrons à la ville, suggérais-je. Me tournant vers notre sauveur. -Merci encore, quel est votre nom ? - Klaus. Dit-il. -Jémal, Je vous revaudrai ça. -Vous n’êtes que tous les deux ? dit Klaus surprit. Je ne dis rien, conscient de l’attitude irresponsable qui a failli entrainé notre mort. -Bon, si vous venez sur la ligne de front, c’est que vous devez avoir un bon niveau. Cela vous intéressait-il de rejoindre les Knights of Blood, vous pourriez peut-être passer le test d’intégration ? FIN PARTIE 1. PARTIE 2 Chapitre 1 : - KANPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Après notre brillant succès au test d’intégration de la KoB, nous fêtions notre succès à la taverne du coin. L’ambiance y était vraiment chaleureuse, un petit groupe de musique jouait dans un coin de la pièce. - Et voilà pour les messieurs de la table 7, assortiment de makis avec sa sauce soja ! Totalement ébahis par ce que je venais d’entendre, un espoir naquit en moi. De la sueur perla sur mon front, mon cœur s’accéléra, mes paumes devinrent moites. Je pris un sushi directement avec les mains. Je le plongeais dans la sauce et l’enfourna dans ma bouche. Toru me regarda avec une lueur d’espoir et je pouvais même voir que ses pupilles s’étaient dilatées. - Concombre grillé… dis-je en soufflant C’était plus fort que moi, à chaque fois que je goûtais un plat dans ce monde, je m’attendais toujours au meilleur. Mais là l’espoir était trop beau ! Des sushis !!! Incroyable. La désillusion n’en fut que plus grande. Je finis malgré tout mon assiette car j’ai une sainte horreur de gâché. Même si ce ne sont que des données générées par mon nerve gear. Afin de me remettre de bonne humeur je me mis à fredonner la musique jouée par le groupe, une musique traditionnelle japonaise. Je me surpris moi-même par ma voix. En effet, celle-ci n’avais pas un grain de voix spécialement original, en revanche, je chantais parfaitement juste, comme si je m’étais entrainé dans mon passé. - Encore un indice, soupirais-je. A cet instant, un homme rentra dans la pièce. Il nous salua d’un geste de la main que nous lui retournions. Il s’agit de Lupo un membre fraichement accueillis de la KoB qui a par ailleurs passé son examen d’entré avec nous. C’est un joueur de lance, plutôt habile et très rentre dedans. Très souriant et beau parleur. Il avait un physique avenant et affable avec son visage sans angle prononcé et un petit nez aquilin. Il s’avère que Toru et lui s’entendaient très bien. Mais j’ai déjà rencontré ce genre de personne par le passé. Ce genre de personne qui vous font croire qu’il vous comprenne mieux que quiconque, ce genre de personne qui ment pour se rapprocher de vous, ce genre de personne qui vous fixe afin de comprendre ce que vous pensez dans le but de mieux se rendre indispensable à vos yeux, et enfin ce genre de personne qui vous délaisse une fois qu’il est parvenu à devenir le centre de votre monde. Il est très aisé de les reconnaître une fois que vous en avez croisé, en revanche, comment faire comprendre à Toru que cette personne était néfaste malgré son beau sourire et son amitié apparente. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas … J’espèrais juste qu’il s’en rendrait compte par lui-même avant qu’il ne soit trop tard… La nuit s’étira de la même manière que ma répulsion instinctive envers Lupo. Chapitre 2 ~ Message reçu ~ DE : ASUNA Bonjour Jémal, La première mission de vôtre groupe à Toru, Lupo et toi consiste à vous débarrasser d’un monstre plus fort que les autres dix étages en dessous. C’est un oiseau squelette géant qui pose problèmes aux joueurs encore présent à cet étage... PS : Restez loin de son bec, il est capable de paralyser. Bonne chance ! Asuna. O X C’est par ce message que je me fis réveiller et je contactais directement mes deux alliés désignés pour leurs donner rendez-vous à la porte de téléportation où réside ce monstre. Après une très courte séance de méditation je m’y dirigeais d’une foulée volontaire et déterminée. - … et c’est pour ça que je veux finir le plus vite possible ce jeu, finit Toru. - Waouh en voilà une belle histoire, dit Lupo Voici ce que j’entendis juste après avoir franchis le portail. Mon cœur sauta un battement, après tout ce temps passé avec Toru, je ne savais toujours par quel était son objectif dans SAO et ce… ce… cet énergumène y est déjà parvenu ! Je savais que ces personnes étaient très doué dans la manipulation, mais à ce point-là ! C’est de la sorcellerie ! - Je veux juste retrouver ma famille, grommela Toru. Vraiment, cette expression, cette voix, j’avais réellement l’impression de la connaître… Mais c’est tout bonnement impossible car dans SAO, nous avions la même apparence qu’en réalité et je ne dérogeais pas à la règle. Si je me retrouvais dans l’incapacité de l’identifier dû à ma légère amnésie, Toru lui n’avais pas cette inconfort mental, et il ne m’a jamais donner de signe que+ nous nous connaissions dans la vie réelle. - Voilà Jemal, dit Lupo avec un grand sourire. - Ah te voilà enfin, rajouta Toru. - Bon assez perdu de temps, vous avez tous pris des cristaux de cure ? Oui ? Bien, allons rôtir du poulet ! dis-je. L’étage 39, une immense forêt lugubre parsemé de cimetières. Les monstres la parcourant étaient majoritairement des squelettes très vulnérables aux armes contondantes, ils ne nous posèrent donc pas de problème grâce à ma masse. Nous n’avions pas d’informations précise quant à la localisation du monstre que nous pourchassions, ainsi nous marchions vers une sorte de falaise qui domine légèrement la zone d’où nous espérions tirer un meilleur panorama de la zone. Toru marchait devant comme à son habitude alors que j’étais le tank du groupe, réflexion que je lui faisais assez régulièrement et à laquelle il répondait toujours la même rengaine, je cite : « Cherche pas c’est une stratégie qui a fait ses preuves » Irrécupérable… Arrivés au bord de la falaise, nous remarquions une rampe longeant la falaise. Le seul hic, c’est qu’elle était plus du style escalier sans fin du seigneur des anneaux que chemin de randonnée. Après un bref vote que j’ai brillamment perdu à deux voix contre une, nous décidions de monter par la rampe. - Quel brillante façon de mettre sa vie en danger sans raison, murmurais-je à moi-même. Alors que nous avions fait trois quarts du chemin, des sortes de petites grottes se dessinaient progressivement dans la roche le long de la rampe. Comme s’il ne manquait plus que ça, le vent se mis à souffler plus fort risquant de nous déséquilibrer à chaque instant. - Vite, mettons-nous à l’abris dans la grotte juste-là, suggéra Lupo. Nous nous précipitions dans cette caverne qui n’était pas bien grande, approximativement 4 mètres de large pour 5 mètres de profondeur. Nous explorions le fond de la grotte lorsque… * Crack, crack, crack * - Des os! S’exclama Toru avec dégoût. Je regardai au sol et découvrait un amoncellement d’os à mes pieds, je pouvais également voir des brindilles arrangées en forme de cercle, ainsi qu’un œuf en son sein… éclaté car je venais de marcher dessus… CROÂAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Nous nous retournions comme un seul homme. Une ombre fondait droit vers nous. Il ne faut pas être De Vinci pour s’avoir qu’il s’agissait du monstre que nous cherchions. Et malheureusement pour nous, nous pouvions rajouter « mère » et « en colère » au descriptif… - Tous contre les parois, criais-je à l’intention de mes camarades. A peine arrivé près des murs de la grotte, l’oiseau rentra tête la première. Un corbeau tout ce qu’il y a de plus classique, mais avec juste l’ossature et des yeux rouges, et qui fait 3 mètres d’envergure. Pour en rajouter à ce joyeux tableau, les développeurs du jeu avaient décidé que le bord de ses ailes en os seraient affutés, après tout pourquoi pas ... Alors que j’observais ce « corbeau », 2 barres de vies s’affichaient au-dessus de sa tête. Juste avec son arrivé fracassante, nos barres de vie avaient diminué de 10 %. Ce ne sera pas de la tarte avec la rapière de Toru et la lance de Lupo peu efficace contre ce genre de monstre. - Je prends l’aggro ! dis-je en m’élancent sur la tête du corbeau et assénant directement un coup de masse dans son cou. Certes dans cette grotte nos mouvements étaient très restreints puisque l’oiseau prenait presque toute la place. Cependant, il avait lui-même très peu de place et, surtout, il ne pouvait pas voler ! C’est donc sans étonnement que je vis ma masse toucher sa cible. La première moitié de la barre de vie se vida. - Switch ! Reconnaissant la voix de Lupo, je m’écartai afin de lui laisser profiter de la fenêtre d’action que je venais d’ouvrir. Je le vois avec surprise manier sa lance comme un marteau et asséner une attaque sauté combiné avec un coup de lance visant le crâne du monstre encore sonné. Le reste de la première barre se volatilisa. Il avait certainement atteint le point sensible du volatile. Un cri terrible retentit alors et l’oiseau écarta d’un coup ses larges ailes. Nous fûmes tous touché de plein fouet et ma vie s’abaissa jusqu’à la moitié. Je ne voyais plus mes camarades qui étaient de l’autre côté de ce sale piaf. Je me relevais avec très peu de classe mais je fus très rapidement en position de défense et prêt à reprendre l’aggro. Quand l’oiseau tourna la tête vers moi, j’aperçus Toru immobile de l’autre côté de la grotte, une icône jaune m’indiquant qu’il était paralysés. Un instant d’incompréhension me traversa, Asuna m’avais effectivement prévenu que le monstre paralysait, mais c’était censé être avec son bec ! Pris par mes pensées, je faillis rater ma parade et ne la réussit que grâce à un excès de chance. Lupo profita du fait que l’oiseau était occupé avec moi pour donner un coup sur l’aile droite du monstre mais ce ne fut pas très efficace. Je me promis de toucher deux mots à Asuna au sujet de l’imprécision de ses avertissements et recentrait mon attention sur le corbeau. Je devais avant tout l’éloigné de Toru qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il était hors de question qu’une de mes connaissances meurt dans ce monde tant que je vivrai. Je pris alors ma décision et courait en rugissant vers l’oiseau qui ne manqua pas d’amorcer un coup de bec dans ma direction. J’effaça mon épaule et passait à peine deux centimètres au-dessous de son bec. Je pris le maximum d’appuie possible sur ma jambe droite et me propulsa droit sur l’aile gauche de ce monstre de malheur. Avec un ample mouvement de ma masse, j’atteignis la jonction entre l’os principal de l’aile et ses ramifications. Aussitôt, ce membre s’affaissa. Inutilisable. Fou de douleur, le monstre taillada l’espace avec son aile restante. Je me mis à couvert derrière mon bouclier mais je ne parvins pas à bloquer la totalité de l’attaque et vis mes PV descendre encore de 10%. La situation devenait critique… L’oiseau était encore à porté de Toru et nos points de vies se dispersaient comme des feuilles à l’automne. Je mobilisais toute mon énergie restante. Brandis mon bouclier devant moi, et fonça droit sur le monstre. Je su que j’étais en contact avec lui quand j’entendis le craquement sourd d’un os au contact de mon bouclier. Poussant alors de toutes mes forces. J’avançais. Certes de quelques centimètres par seconde, mais j’avançais, ma force réelle décuplé par des statistiques imaginaires. L’oiseau fut rapidement acculé au bord de la falaise et le vent battait toujours plus fort. Je me préparais à effectuer le dernier pas me permettant de faire basculer ce maudit corbeau dans le vide et je ressentis alors une sensation étrange d’engourdissement dans la région de mon ventre. Je baissai les yeux et ce que je vis me glaça le sang, une pointe sortait de mon nombril. L’engourdissement se propageait et je sentis que je ne pourrai bientôt plus bouger. Ma dernière volonté était de m’assurer de l’identité de mon assassin, ma tête tourna lentement sous l’influence du paralysant mais je parvins à identifier cette charogne de Lupo qui révélait enfin sa vraie nature. Le pire étant que cet être se repaissait de mon regard emplit de détresse. Je doute fortement que les créateurs de ce jeu aient insérer une composante tel que le karma, pourtant ce qui se passa par la suite me fit penser que ce n’étais peut-être pas une idée farfelue. Tandis que je m’écroulais lentement sur le sol, en croisant le regard avec Lupo, le corbeau en équilibre précaire sur la falaise subit une énorme bourrasque de vent et bascula de la falaise, dans un dernier recours, il se fendit et toucha Lupo en plein cœur, du s’il en a réellement un, grâce à son bec. Je m’excusais intérieurement d’avoir pensé du mal d’Asuna car Lupo était bel et bien paralysé lui aussi. C’était en réalité cet énergumène qui avait dû paralyser Toru pendant que l’oiseau m’empêchait de voir la scène. Le spectacle de la chute du corbeau, et de 3 hommes paralysés au sol était digne d’un shônen que je lisais étant petit. Mais dans cette situation c’est le jeune héros fougueux qui est censé se relever. Or, Toru et moi étions toujours immobilisés tandis que Lupo était déjà en train de se relever. - Ah ah ah, Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je sortirai avec du poison paralysant sans avoir également l’antidote avec moi ? Maintenant, vous êtes entièrement à ma merci ! Deux joueurs de la meilleure guilde du jeu, je vais avoir du beau stuff moi, dit-il dans un éclat de rire. Je vais d’abord commencer par m’occuper de ce petit Toru. J’ai tellement envie de voir son visage désemparé lorsque je planterai ma lance dans sa poitrine. Il avança alors lentement vers sa cible, savourant à chaque instant l’adrénaline l’envahissant. Je vis Toru complétement abasourdis, une expression d’incompréhension peinte sur le visage à laquelle se mêlait presque une pointe de pitié. Effectuant un mouvement de rotation avec sa lance autour de son doigt. Il s’arrêta à 2 mètres de Toru et saisis fermement son arme qu’il lança dans la direction de Toru. Celle-ci vint se ficher dans la paroi de la grotte, juste à coter son l’oreille. - Ah, j’ai dû perdre la main, dit-il en faisant la moue. (Aussitôt un grand sourire fis place sur son visage) Ça me laissera le temps de faire mumuse avec toi AHAHAHAH ! Toru commençait à regagner la possibilité de mouvoir doucement ses doigts. Lupo le remarqua et plaqua la main de Toru au sol avec un pied, retira sa lance du mur et arma son bras. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. J’allais perdre mon seul ami de cette réalité comme ça, à cause d’un assassin et dans l’incapacité totale de bouger. C’était tout bonnement hors de question. Je rassemblais mon énergie et tentais de bouger mais n’y parvenais pas. J’entendis un bruit de lance se fichant dans de la chair ce qui glaça la mienne. Je redoublais d’effort et bombardait mon nerve gear de toute ma volonté dans l’espoir de bouger. Je cru y parvenir lorsqu’un flash me ramena dans mon enfance. Je revis un jeune garçon se faire battre dans la cour d’un Orphelinat. - Ainoko !!! Défends-toi !! hurlais-je. Je revis aussi le poing s’abattre sur mon frère et du sang couler de son œil sur le sol. Une colère primitive s’empara de moi et je me précipitais vers mon frère. Non, ce n’était plus mon frère que je voyais. Mais Toru aux prises avec Lupo. J’avais réussi à me libérer de la paralysie et retrouver la mémoire. Tout se mettait en ordre dans ma tête. Je n’avais jamais eu l’esprit aussi clair auparavant. Je saisis Lupo par le col et le propulsa au fond de la grotte où il s’écrasa au milieu des ossements. Toru se jeta sur lui et planta sa rapière dans les poumons de Lupo. CROAAAAAAA !!! Faisant volte-face, je vis avec horreur le corbeau volant avec difficulté d’une seule aile se poser à l’entrée de la grotte. N’écoutant que mon instinct je me saisis de Toru, glissa une poche dans mon inventaire et dis. « Téléportation Sakashi » L’oiseau lança son aile dans notre direction mais déjà des particules apparaissaient autour de nous et nous arrivions à Sakachi, la ville du palier 18. Chapitre 3 -Quel enfoiré ce Lupo, injuria Toru. - Je ne te le fais pas dire… répondis-je néanmoins heureux qu’il ne le voit plus comme un saint. Je le dévisageais alors avec une intensité extrême. Mais malgré mes souvenirs retrouvés je ne parvenais pas à l’identifier… Pourtant tout en lui me paraissait clair comme de l’eau de roche, ma conviction que nous avions un lien ne faiblit pas. Toru était extrêmement mal à l’aise à propos de mon inspection. Afin de briser cette ambiance je dis bêtement : - Au fait, je m’appelle Akako et toi ? dis-je avec un sourire angélique comme si cette phrase était la seule chose logique à dire en cet instant. … … … Je m’attendais à tout, sauf à ça, un silence palpable. Plus palpable encore que l’armure que je portais sur moi. Soudain, un balbutiement le remplaça. Il sortait de la bouche de Toru. - Im… Impo… Impossible laissa-t-il finalement échappé. Il se jeta alors sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. - As-tu passé ton enfance dans un orphelinat ? me demanda-t-il urgemment. Choqué par cette question, les yeux écarquillés. Je parvins néanmoins à bredouiller une réponse : - O…Oui, pourquoi cette question ? - Tout simplement incroyable ! dit-il totalement hilare. J’ai soudainement eu peur qu’il ait perdu la tête après une expérience si traumatisante mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, et comment pouvait-il savoir que j’avais passé mon enfance dans un orphelinat avec mon seul prénom comme information ? - J’ai une histoire à te raconter mais éloignons-nous du portail. Nous nous sommes rendus dans l’auberge de la ville. Je recevais des messages mais je n’étais pas en état de les consulter. Une fois installé et une chope de bière à la main, il me conta son histoire. - Par ou commencer… Bon on va faire simple, Je m’appelle Aharo, j’ai vécu en tant que fils unique avec ma mère et mon père. J’ai grandi à Tokyo mais lorsque notre maison à brûler, mon père et ma mère, qui était déjà très pauvres, se retrouvèrent à la rue. Nous n’avions pas les moyens d’avoir une assurance donc nous étions démunis. Mon père jouait des percussions dans la rue avec des bouteilles plastiques qu’il trouvait afin de gagner notre vie. Mais un jour, il fut remarqué par une société qui l’embaucha comme créateur de musique de jeux vidéo. Il fut alors missionné pour faire partie de l’équipe qui compose les musiques de SAO. C’est comme ça que j’ai obtenu mon nerve gear et le droit de participer à la béta test. Mon père à alors commencer à bien gagner sa vie mais quelque chose le tourmentait encore, lui et ma mère. Un an après m’avoir vu naitre, ma mère a accouché de deux autres enfants, des jumeaux. Mais mes parents n’avaient pas les moyens de les garder. C’est pourquoi ils les ont placés dans un orphelinat. Maintenant qu’ils avaient de l’argent, leurs désirs de revoir leurs petits jumeaux se faisait sentir alors ils contactèrent l’orphelinat pour savoir ce qu’il était advenu de ses enfants. Je te laisse imaginer l’ampleur de leurs déceptions lorsqu’ils apprirent que vous vous étiez échappé et que l’orphelinat n’avait même pas essayer de vous retrouver. Ils ont d’ailleurs porter plainte contre eux. Je n’avais appris cette histoire que quelques semaines avant la sortie de SAO. J’avais bien sûre envie de voir ces petits-frères mais je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire et je me cloitrai de plus en plus dans ma chambre à jouer aux jeux en VR pour m’occuper l’esprit, penser à autre choses… Lorsque je me suis retrouvé prisonnier de ce jeu. Je fus d’abord fou de rage mais je pris rapidement la résolution de finir ce jeu le plus vite que possible afin de pouvoir chercher mes frères dans le monde réel. Mon seul indice était deux prénoms : Ainoko et Akako. Totalement abasourdis, j’écoutais Aharo parler de son passé et tout au long de son récit, je voyais se dessiner une vérité que je ne pouvais croire tellement je l’avais cherché. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que mon vœu le plus cher se réaliserait alors que je n’avais rien fait pour. Je sortais de justesse d’un combat à mort et me voilà avec une famille… Un torrent de larme glissaient de mes yeux aux sols sans que je puisse mon contrôler, des soubresauts m’agitaient et des frissons me parcouraient de fond en comble. Jamais je ne fus si heureux qu’à cet instant. Une seule ombre noircissait le tableau, mon frère jumeau Ainoko, qui n’était pas présent et n’avait aucune connaissance de ce que je venais d’apprendre. La joie fût alors remplacée par une détermination sans faille. Je finirais ce jeu, je retrouverai Ainoko, et nous irions tous les deux, ensembles, à la rencontre de notre famille. FIN